¡Sabe a yak!
by Hinayo
Summary: La comida de Astrid siempre tenía un particular sabor a carbón. O a exceso de yak. O a yak carbonizado, la verdad no lo sabía. No era nada bonito. Hiccup la amaba, con su alma, pero tener que soportar esto tres veces al día era… una tortura. Total, quizás al décimo año de matrimonio sus papilas gustativas se jubilaran y ya no tendría que pasar por estas situaciones más nunca.


HEY GUYS! I'M BAACK! Sí, aquí, con otro fuckin drabble. No es la gran cosa, pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. Este se me ocurrió cuando estaba preparando un flan de sobre y mi gato se montó al mesón y bueno… lo tiró todo. Jodido gato!

Antes de que piensen que es una burla contra Astrid en realidad es todo lo contrario. Me encanta que no sepa cocinar. Ahora todas las viejas de todas las series saben cocinar y son perfectas. Que sea mala en algo solo la hace más real para mí, no sé si para ustedes sea así.

Anyway, lean! Y Hiccup, no es que sea cruel, es que entre mayor se haga más cínico se pone.

LEAN MI PEOPLE! Y LES DARÉ THNEEDS! (amo a Once-ler!)

O0o00o00o000o0o

Charcoal — Carbón

Hiccup dejó a los Olejvik con su pequeña recién nacida, se despidió de la pequeña familia y salió del Gran Salón, frotándose la espalda, susurrando imprecaciones contra los vikingos tercos, sus estúpidos nombres y las turbas furiosas que formaban cuando se hallaban inconformes con algo.

—Me persiguieron por todo el pueblo. ¡Me persiguieron! Y estos dos llamaron a su hija Rant. ¡Rant! ¿Pero qué les pasa…? —negó con la cabeza y ni siquiera se volvió cuando sintió a Toothless caminar tras él, con las patitas juntas.

El dragón sabía que su humano estaba tan molido que la sola idea de salir a echar un vuelo por allí le terminaba de triturar los sesos, así que simplemente mantenía un perfil bajo y lo acompañaba a casa, donde se echaba a descansar… y a descansar… y a descansar. Si seguía así se iba a convertir en un paragüero escamoso. Y gordo.

Hiccup miró de refilón su casa, al otro lado de la colina, la que estaba justo al lado de aquella en la que había crecido y pasado su infancia. Había construido su casa marital antes de proponerle matrimonio a Astrid: después de todo, un hombre no es hombre hasta que tiene una casa hecha por su propia mano, ¿no? Y no es que aquél fuese uno de sus principios más arraigados, sino que, básicamente, era ley en la tribu. No tienes casa, no contraes nupcias. Era algo muy sencillo en realidad.

El Jefe notó que salía humo de la chimenea y un desagradable escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

"Pero qué grosero eres…" dijo una voz femenina en su cabeza. Hiccup rodó sus ojos.

"Sabes que estoy en todo mi derecho" contestó a su consciencia. Volvió a echar una miradita hacia la colina y decidió que retrasar el momento no lo lastimaría mucho…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—¡Es que cocina horrible! —sollozó, golpeando la mesa con los puños. Se llevó las manos al cabello (el cual, por cierto, tenía bastante largo; habría que decirle a Astrid que se lo cortara) y se lo sacudió, desesperado.

Gobber y Valka se echaron a reír chocando sus cervezas mientras disfrutaban la puesta de sol.

—No puede ser tan malo, hijo. Nadie cocina tan mal. —su madre trató de subirle el ánimo. Sostuvo la cerveza de Gobber mientras el vikingo se dirigía a una mesa para arreglar un implante dental de Zippleback.

Maestro y aprendiz se miraron, súbitamente incómodos.

—Eh… —musitó Hiccup, de repente interesado en las encías de Toothless.

—Yo no diría eso… —silbó Gobber.

—Oh, vamos, Hiccup. Tú probaste mis albóndigas. No estaban tan malas. —Valka rio ante la expresión de su hijo.

Lo tenía entre la espada y la pared.

—Sí, claro, mamá… verás, yo…

—Hiccup… —arqueó una ceja.

—¡Argh, mamá! ¡Tu comida es terrible! —explotó al fin, y de nuevo los mayores se rieron de él.

—¿Lo ves? Si pudiste comer algo preparado por mí y sobrevivir, no veo porqué la comida de Astrid puede ser tan mala. —razonó Valka.

—Madre, tú no lo entiendes. —hizo un gesto de total desesperanza. Gobber rodó los ojos y tomó un largo trago de cerveza: ahí le iba otra vez la vena dramática. —Es como si ella… lograra concentrar los sabores más odiosos de la comida en ella, y hacer que sepa a… eso, en vez de darle una buena sazón. Y ni qué decir del sabor a carbón. Y de los pedazos de carbón. —se recargó en el espaldar de su silla y, para quitarse el mal sabor de boca, dio un profundo trago a su cerveza.

Eso sirvió. Bastante.

Gobber no entendió muy bien la explicación pero, después de haber probado el ponche de yak de Astrid, creía que todo en el mundo era posible.

Por otro lado, a Valka no le parecía así. La vikinga adoraba el ponche de yak de su nuera, y le encantaban sus panes de zanahoria. Definitivamente no creía que la rubia fuese una mala cocinera pero, bueno, entre semejantes se entendían, ¿no?

—Míralo de esta manera. —habló Gobber, señalándolo con su garfio-martillo. —Al décimo año de matrimonio, ya no te quedarán papilas gustativas con las cuales saborear su comida y listo, no más problema.

Valka se tapó la boca con la mano para ahogar su risotada.

Hiccup le dedicó a Gobber su mejor mirada sarcástica.

—Sí, gracias, creo que eso lo soluciona todo. Ahora, si me disculpan, creo que me llegó la hora de la condena. —se levantó de su silla, apuró lo que le quedaba de cerveza y se despidió de los mayores, de su madre con un beso y de Gobber con un comentario cínico.

A él no le gustaba que lo malinterpretaran: amaba a Astrid, con todo su corazón, y no se imaginaba un día de su vida sin ella, pero cuando llegaba la hora de la comida era simplemente…

Pisó el último escalón antes de llegar al porche y suspiró. ¿Con qué le saldría esa vez? ¿Vísceras carbonizadas? ¿Pescado pasado por el infierno? ¿Puchero de verduras sin verduras? No quería ni pensarlo.

Trató de darse fuerzas concentrándose en lo mucho que la amaba y lo feliz que era a su lado.

"No. Ni siquiera eso ayuda" se dijo.

"Buen intento" le dijo le parte más sarcástica de su consciencia.

Empujó la puerta y fue recibido con un dulce beso. Sonrió como un idiota.

Llevaba tres meses de matrimonio, pero esa costumbre aún no se le quitaba. Y estaba seguro de que no se desharía de ella jamás.

—Hola, Milady. —susurró, tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él. Ella sonrió junto a sus labios y se colgó de su cuello, jugando con una hebilla que Hiccup tenía junto a la nuca.

—Buenas noches, Jefe. —le dio un último beso y lo invitó a pasar a la cocina.

Hiccup tragó en seco y se recordó a sí mismo su mantra: "Recuerda, la amas, y no hay nada que importe más que eso".

La siguió y se sentó en la pequeña mesa de madera que tenían junto a la chimenea, donde una olla ardía _sospechosamente._

—Hice sopa de pollo. —dijo Astrid, revolviendo la susodicha sopa. Hiccup la miró de reojo, con cierta desconfianza. —Algunos vecinos han caído enfermos y, ya sabes, es para prevenir. Es la receta de mamá. —le sonrió afablemente.

—¿De mi madre o de la tuya? Porque si es de la mía, francamente no creo que… —lo interrumpió la carcajada de su esposa.

—Hiccup, de verdad no entiendo por qué te quejas tanto de la comida de tu madre. Yo, al menos, no le veo nada de malo. —sirvió dos cuencos y se sentó a la mesa con él.

Lo miró expectante.

Él suspiró. De nuevo.

La comida de Astrid siempre tenía un particular sabor a carbón. O a exceso de yak. O a yak carbonizado, la verdad no lo sabía. No era nada bonito. Hiccup la amaba, pero tener que soportar eso tres veces al día era… una tortura. Total, quizás al décimo año de matrimonio sus papilas gustativas se jubilaran y ya no tendría que pasar por esa situación más nunca.

—¿No vas a comer? —le preguntó. Hiccup se llevó la cuchara a la boca con una sonrisita al escuchar su tono de voz. —Esta vez de verdad me quedó bien, lo juro. —aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Él se congeló en su puesto, incapaz de proferir palabra alguna.

—¿Q-qué…? —balbuceó, con la cuchara a mitad de camino. La sopa expedía un terrible olor a yak. ¿Que no se suponía que era de pollo? —Astrid, ¿de dónde…?

Ella rio incómodamente y apuró un poco de su sopa. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja mientras hacía una mueca. ¿Qué era ese sabor tan raro en la sopa?

—Vamos, Hiccup. No tienes que fingir. Sé que cocino terrible. Lo puedo ver en la cara de la gente cuando prueba lo que cocino —sonrió amargamente. Era obvio que no le gustaba su condición de mala cocinera.

—¿Qué? Astrid, tú no… —trató de explicarse, pero ella lo cortó dándole un cariñoso puñetazo en el brazo.

—Hiccup, te estaba _temblando_ la mano. No creas que no me di cuenta. —le volvió a golpear el brazo, pero con más fuerza.

—¡Auch! ¿Qué dem…? ¡Astrid! —ella se rio de su cara de indignación y se levantó lentamente de la mesa. Hiccup la contempló con el ceño a medio fruncir.

Astrid no era una mujer de tener muchos sentimientos, eso lo sabía. Pero sí tenía orgullo, y podía notar que lo tenía gravemente herido. Y todo había comenzado aquel Snoggletog con ese jodido ponche de yak.

_Mierda_.

—¿Quieres comer pescado asado? Podemos compartirlos con Toothless y Stormfly en el jardín de atrás. —sugirió, levantando su plato. Cuando tocó el de su marido, él agarró su muñeca y la sentó de un tirón en la mesa. Ella soltó un gritito por la súbita acción, pero aun así se las arregló para no volcar su propia sopa. —¡Hiccup! ¿Qué haces? No puedes tomar eso, ¡sabe a yak! —e intentó quitarle su plato de las manos, pero él esquivó todos sus movimientos con bloqueos certeros de sus muñecas.

Al final, terminó atrapando las manos de Astrid con una sola de las suyas.

Y fue una completa hazaña, porque ella le doblaba la fuerza desde… siempre.

—Y es precisamente por eso que quiero tomármela. ¿Cuántas veces has visto en tu vida una sopa de pollo que sepa a yak? —bromeó.

La jodida sopa se enfriaba.

Astrid lo miró con ternura inusitada, una manera que sólo se reservaba para cuando estaban solos y desnudos entre las sábanas.

—Sabes, no tienes por qué hacer esto…

—Hagamos un trato, Milady. —se inclinó hacia ella, con un codo sobre el espaldar de la silla, y Astrid pensó que nunca lo había visto más sexy.

O quizás sí. En muchas ocasiones, tal vez.

—Depende de qué proponga, señor. —bromeó, acercándose a él, sintiendo su cálido aliento rozarle la punta de la nariz.

La jodida sopa seguía enfriándose.

De pronto, Hiccup se alejó, encontrando de lo más interesantes las cutículas en sus dedos.

Astrid lo miró con furia. ¡Por Thor, cuánto detestaba que hiciera eso!

—Yo te digo qué preparar, y tú dejas todo listo para que yo lo cocine cuando llegue a casa. Así no tendremos que comer pescado a las brasas todas las noches, ¿qué te parece? — la miró simulando desinterés.

Ella pareció sopesarlo aun cuando no había nada que sopesar. Hiccup sin duda sabía hacer cosas mucho mejores que comida con sabor a yak al carbón.

—Hecho. —él le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomó la cuchara con determinación.

—Ahora, ¿cómo se come esto? —bromeó, señalando la sopa.

Astrid solo rodó los ojos. —Al que no le gusta la sopa se le dan dos tazas. —canturreó, empezando a tomarse su cena. De pronto, hizo una mueca.

—Sí, literalmente. —dijo él. Sólo consiguió ganarse un puñetazo.

Hiccup elevó una pequeña plegaria, solo para molestar a Astrid, y al fin probó la sopa.

El sabor áspero del yak le perforó la garganta, y el regusto del carbón hizo el resto.

—Creo que necesito una cerveza. —murmuró.

—Yo también necesito una. —se levantaron de la mesa y corrieron hacia la despensa, desesperados, en busca de una cerveza.

Se les había olvidado el dulce y agradable sabor del picante.

¿Por qué diablos una sopa de pollo tenía picante?

No les interesaba, porque con picante o no se la iban a tomar costase lo que les costase.

Después de todo, era la última cena preparada por Astrid Haddock que disfrutaban.

Por el bien de sus propias papilas gustativas.

000000000000000000000000000000000

No tengo ni idea como Astrid se las ingenió para dejar esa sopa picante. Me imagino que le habrá comprado el picante a Johann, porque los vikingos no conocen las especias, pero de ahí a echárselo… hay un gran trecho.

Not big deal huh? No es el mejor drabble… he estado pensando en uno más funny de veras que sí!

Dejen reviews si quieren que publique el otro drabble! De verdad. Si no dejan RR me deprimo waaa! TT-TT

P.D.: Tres RR más y posteo el siguiente capi de A Wish and to the Past!

I'm tooootally pathetic I know. You guys don't have to tell me.


End file.
